one_piece_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Crew Positions
The following positions are found on almost every ship across the Blues. Several of these positions must be filled before a Marine or Pirate is allowed to sail across either the Calm Belt or the Red Line through Reverse Mountain. You may have NPC characters hold these positions until someone actively takes the position if you choose to. Character Classification There are special classifications that help a character survive in the world of one piece by tapping into a very minute amount of Haki in a unique way. These are the Attacker and Technical classes which give specific benefits. There is also Captain's Spirit and Conqueror's Spirit which are their own category with similarities. Attacker Class * Attacker Characters are the class of character that normally fall under Captain, Swordsman, and other classes that attack someone directly using their fists, body, or weapons such as a blunt or sharp object. This class is the least common among Crew Positions with seven of the positions being Attacker and eleven being Technical. Attackers can have a moment where they become immune to physical damage caused by fists, bodies, or blunt and sharp weaponry during combat for one post by entering a berserk like state and increasing their damage output for that post (60 seconds of In-RP-Time or Three Sentences maximum). After this state is exited, the user becomes exhausted from use. Technical Class * Technical Characters are the class of character that normally fall under Assassin, Cook, and other classes that specialize in other means of attacking or have a technique to their attack patterns. This class is the most common among the Crew Positions with eleven of the positions being Technical and seven being Attacker. Technical can have a moment where the world slows down for them and while they can be injured by all things just as natural, they have a higher dodging factor and can chain attacks easier for that post (60 seconds of In-RP-Time or Three Sentences maximum). After this state is exited, the user becomes exhausted from use. Captain's Spirit * This is a state that a Captain Character can enter that is a mix of both Attacker and Technical states if their secondary choice is Technical based. This state lasts longer than the normal states (90 Seconds of In-RP-Time or Five Sentences maximum) and still exhausts the user after use but it also allows the user to inflict plenty of damage while still remaining an advantage of speed to quickly get them out of a pinch. This state can also be used for style to end a fight with one final attack against a foe. After this state is exited, the user becomes exhausted from use. Crew Positions Captain * The title of Captain is the title given to an individual in control of a ship at sea, either pirate, marine, or civilian. The rank of a marine officer who commands a ship would not necessarily be "Captain", it may be higher (up to Fleet Admiral), or, on small ships, lower. Any officer below the rank of Captain who commands a ship, is addressed as "captain" while aboard that ship, by naval custom. The ship's captain also may be referred to as the Skipper. * Class: Attacker First Mate * A First Mate is the top officer on board a ship after the captain. Mostly, they may fill a number of roles from checking stock to making sure everyone else is doing their job on the ship. They answer only to one person on a ship, the captain. Essentially, the first mate is the one officer the captain must put full trust in and pick carefully. They are the captain's right-hand man and if the captain is not at hand on the ship or is otherwise incapacitated, the first mate is the next in line to take over the captain's job. Second Mate * A Second Mate is a position held by a member of a crew. He is the second highest ranked officer on a crew outside the captain, the first being the First Mate. The Second Mate's duty is similar to the First Mate's and they will often share responsibilities on the ship. He is the next in line to take over as captain after the First Mate. Archaeologist * An archaeologist is a particular type of historian who ventures out into the field to find ancient ruins and study them first-hand. They are interested in the cultures of lost civilizations. Archaeologists work to uncover things lost beneath the earth over time, and are eager to make new discoveries about the past. Archaeologists serve a most invaluable role of piecing together the development of countries, people, and cultures. Archaeologists are not essential to a crew; very few crews are known to have an archaeologist crew mate. However, they are far from useless since their knowledge and experience makes finding ancient treasures easier. * Class: Technical Assassin * An assassin is a person who is trained to kill other people, normally for political or personal reasons. Oftentimes they work as independent agents for hire. These are also sometimes classified as Bounty Hunters. Marines more often than not hire Assassins in their organizations such as Cipher Pol or even as crew mates but keep close watch on them. This class is extremely dangerous to have as an ally and especially more so as a foe. * Class: Attacker Beast Tamer * A Beast Tamer or Pet Tamer is a person who trains animals for entertainment purposes or for fighting purposes depending on the nature of the owner. This class is normally seen as a weaker member of any crew normally using animals to fight for them or simply an entertainer in the crew like a Musician. When trained as an offensive force however, Beast Tamers can use large or hulking beasts they've been able to befriend to attack their foes. While not seen as a normal member for a crew at all, several crews bring them along for the purpose of having a feeling of home due to the animals. A normal Beast Tamer can be found at any circus or carnival doing usual tasks such as teaching an animal to sit, stand, an shake or have it leap through fiery hoops for entertainment. * Class: Technical Cabin Boy * A Cabin Boy is hired on a ship as part of the crew. Their main duties tend to be the unimportant jobs, such as cleaning or running errands for the captain, and there is often more than one aboard a ship. Cabin boys often aspire to become sailors themselves. As the name suggests, most cabin boys are too young or inexperienced to have any other kind of job. They rarely see combat but some are able to defend themselves. * Class: Technical Commando * A Commando or Guerrilla Unit is a person who uses multiple weapons, a specific kind of warfare, or both in order to attack an enemy force. These units are normally found on Marine ships in a highly regarded position as their power could rival that of the Captain themselves. Normally consisting of three units or a single unit of force equal to three or more men, a Commando handles tens of enemies at once using their arsenal and is most likely strong enough to take on a Second Mate easily. These units are sometimes seen as unstable but design some of the most unique weaponry from using spears instead of cannonballs or having a simple object be a concealed weapon. These units are optional on most crews but Marines find them handy when dealing with pirates who have amassed fleets in their favors. * Class: Attacker Chef * A Cook is a person who prepares food for passengers or crew mates on ships, or for customers in restaurants. All Pirates become hungry eventually, and so many of them require a cook to fill their stomachs. Marine bases and Marine ships need them to feed the soldiers and keep them healthy. Commercial ships or cruise ships require them to feed the passengers. For any character, particularly those traveling out to sea such as a pirate or a marine, the ability to feed themselves is a necessary aspect for survival. While it can be easy to get food, there are many problems presented: how to eat it, the edibility of certain objects (including the meat and plants on the mainland and the sea food in the ocean), means of preparation and, for the longer voyages, means of storage and rationing to allow the entire crew to survive between destinations. * Class: Technical Devil Fruit Specialist * A Devil Fruit Specialist is a person who has studied and understands the three main categories of Devil Fruit. Normally they have designed a weapon or method of sorts that allows them to combat Devil Fruit users easily even if they do not have a Devil Fruit themselves. Due to their studies, a character who has this skill quickly increases their power and skill in using a Devil Fruit ability and is more careful to avoid their weaknesses. Most of these characters are only found in the Marines but there are a few civilians and several pirates who have this characterization. Though optional, it is a very helpful member to have on board of any crew or ship. * Class: Technical Doctor * A doctor, is a person who practices human biological medicine. Doctors are relatively essential members of any crew, whether it be Pirate, Marine or any crew in between. One who is skilled in medicine and health care is necessary in order for the crew to survive the harshness of the sea. Doctors are usually required to heal wounds from battles, or prepare medicine for sick members. * Class: Technical Helmsman * A Helmsman is a person who steers a ship and many types of boats. In the merchant Marine, this is usually an able seaman. In the Marines, it is a seaman or a quartermaster. These helmsman are to report directly to the navigator for instruction on any changes in course of the ship's destinations. Normally, this position also consists of taking over navigation of the navigator of the ship is absent or otherwise incapacitated. * Class: Attacker Instructor * An Instructor or Tutor is a mentor that covers various things from average knowledge, fighting skills, and even advanced learning techniques such as teaching Haki or reading Poneglyphs. Instructors are normally found at Marine Bases for combative skills and tactical knowledge about the seas and nearby islands. A well trained instructor who has mastered their field can teach someone else about certain methods or skills involving that area. An instructor who is part of a crew normally dictates or explains the situation of the seas they are on or nearby islands so that the crew can optimally circumnavigate and is further helped with a navigator assisting them. While optional in all sense, it wouldn't be too much of a burden to have an Instructor on board a crew. * Class: Technical Martial Artist * The martial artists shown in the world of One Piece, like swordsmen, are an important asset to a crew. Martial artists are often found in positions of high respect, just on par with their respective swordsmen. There are two types of Martial Arts: Free-Form and Style Form. A Martial Artist is a warrior who fights by only using their body and attacking just with fists, kicks, and throws. They are all users of unarmed martial arts, unlike swordsmen who choose blade weapons for combat and snipers who choose guns. Free-style fighters, who use just their bodies, are considered martial artists but would be considered 'brawlers' or 'street fighters' in the real world, and not a martial artist. An advantage of free-style is adaptation, free-stylers are not bound by the forms and exercises of style-base fighters. In comparison, the 'style-based' martial artists in the real world would be practicing the true martial arts. They use traditional stances and attacks that can be identified just like attacks in the real world can identified as Judo or Karate. * Class: Attacker Musician * A Musician is someone who performs music, sings a song and often plays musical instruments as a profession. Musicians are thought of as an optional crew member compared to the more crucial jobs held within a crew. A musician is not necessarily needed for a successful journey of a pirate or of others both on land and sea. However, a musician is usually brought along for one purpose: keeping up the spirits and the romantic hope of a crew alive and lively. Due to the length of a journey, travelers - particularly pirates - become bored and frustrated easily, living with the monotony of their job and trying to keep their sanity when not working and when they have yet to arrive at the next destination. A musician eases this monotony by lifting the mood of all whom listen and allowing them to go on, whether or not they like the songs that they sing. This member is usually skilled in one or a variety of music-making methods, from singing to playing various instruments (piano, guitar, saxophone, maracas, violin, etc) to leading a crew in a group song. * Class: Technical Navigator * A navigator is the person on board a ship responsible for the navigation of the vessel. The navigator's responsibilities includes planning the journey, advising the captain (or pilot) while on route, and ensuring that hazards or obstacles are avoided. A navigator is the member of the crew who is the most knowledgeable about the world as it is crucial for the determination of course and direction when traveling. A good navigator has a skilled understanding of tools such as maps, compasses, and sea charts that are able to not only travel through the sea but use the sea to their advantage in whatever direction they are headed. While not typical, many navigators have the knowledge of cartography, giving them the ability not just to read maps but to create their own maps of their journey, taking the knowledge that they pick up and using it to create guides for others from crew mates to other people in other parts of the world to know and understand what they are entering when in a certain area. * Class: Technical Scientist * A Scientist is an individual who uses his knowledge and expertise to help engineer new creations to serve the world. Scientists often serve the goals of a higher authority. Some have command over their own stations and have a team who assist them. Some have been able to manipulate and transform the environment, and even achieve space travel. Depending on the person, their creations can either be used for good or for evil; but they are usually utilized to create weapons and tools for their comrades or themselves. Cyborgs are one of the most common yet advanced inventions of scientists, along with giving Devil Fruit abilities to inanimate objects such as swords and guns. * Class: Technical Shipwright * A Shipwright is a carpenter who works specifically on ships. They are responsible for the building and the repair of the ship. Most pirates need them for repair and general maintenance of their ships. Other ships often have them as well. A shipwright is a person who is responsible for the design, construction, and/or repair of ships, boats, and other marine vessels including: Merchant, Passenger/Vehicle Ships, Warships, Submersible Vehicles, Work-Boats, and other recreational crafts. A shipwright must be able to maintain their marine vessel, but even the most experienced shipwrights cannot fix a ship that's beyond repair. * Class: Attacker Sniper * A Sniper is a person adept at utilizing as well as maintaining range weaponry. Much like musicians, snipers, are an optional and alternative occupation for any Marine or pirate. Due to their choice of weaponry, snipers excel best at long-range combat. Weapons that most snipers prefer to utilize include rifles and pistols, but can also include artillery such as cannons and mortars and highly customized weapons that best suits the sniper's skill. * Class: Technical Swordsman * A Swordsman or Swordswoman is a person trained in the art of the sword. Plurally they are referred to as swordsmen, swordswomen or (mixed gender) swordspeople. Nearly every crew and organization has a swordsman in it. A skilled swordsman is a valuable asset to a crew, and swordsmen are often found in positions of high respect, such as a first mate or even the captain. The two types of swordsman are Speed and Power types. Speed Types focus mostly on speed combat but are weaker than Power Types while Power Types focus on using their abilities to overpower their opponents but are slower than Speed Types. * Class: Attacker